


Neural Handshake

by Kira_K



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hansen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During drifting pilots share memories, instinct and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neural Handshake

Initiating neural handshake

> Chuck is six – seven – eight – fifteen years old. He is standing among his peers at the end of the year ceremony and his attention is solely on the audience. He catches his mum standing in the middle smiling sadly and alone. He hates his father for not coming even as he understands why.  
>  Herc is asking for leave and his commanding officer denies it. He is deployed to the middle of nowhere and rebels are shooting at him and his chopper but his mind is partially at the end of the year ceremony. He is going to be late. Fucking commercial flights and their unreliability. He hates himself for not being there.

_Their hate, their disappointment is a point of connection._  


Neural handshake at 56%

> Herc calls his wife, asks after their kid every damn time.  
>  Mom tells Chuck Dad called.

_Mom/Angela_

Neural handshake at 78%

> Chuck is fifteen and he is graduating from the Jager Academy, youngest ever, and his mum’s absence is flame-hot point of hurt. He catches sight of dad only for a moment but he disappears before he is allowed to move.  
>  Herc cannot show any favouritism but he still manages to sneak a look at his son, standing tall and proud among the older graduates. He has to go before the end but he waits until Charles Hansen is promoted to Ranger.

_Ranger Hansen and Ranger Hansen are going to be the best team out there._

Neural handshake at 90%  
Neural handshake initiated.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a typo or any kind of mistake, please, feel free to point it out.  
> Kudos and comments make my day. <3


End file.
